hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Amaya Lynn
Amaya Lynn is the female tribute from District 11 in the 92nd Hunger Games. Her District 11 partner was Oliver Fearn, while her District 1 partner was Jorge Wolfram Biography Amaya was originally born in District 12 with her family. But, due to some 'incident' in the district, Amaya's parents were killed and she ran away with her younger brother to District 11 when she was 14 and he 12. A family who had lost their own son and daughter found Amaya and her brother, Jason, and decided to take them in. Jason fit in well with District 11, because he had dark-ish skin and hair, while Amaya was the opposite, having pale white skin yet dark hair. Her new parents were Vivian and Steven Nightingale. Amaya is old enough to participate in the Games, as is Jason. Amaya, due to placing her name into the Games for tessera, trains secretly with her brother, although she disapproves of him doing so. As she worked in the fields, she befriended a strong male called Oliver Fearn, who was only two months older than her. Amaya was caught stealing some food and money from the Peacekeepers, and she was whipped in public. It was to this, she encountered Jorge for the first time, who was on his monthly visit to District 11. Jorge offered her a fair amount of money, in return for him to use her body as he wishes. She accepted this, wanting only the money for her family to survive. This, backfired when Jorge started getting cocky with her and humiliated her. She took the money and jumped out of the stationary train window, sprinting back home. It had been revealed that Amaya and Jason were descendants from Katniss Everdeen and thus, she learned quite a few skills from the notes Katniss had passed down through her family. It also turned out, Rue's four-note whistle was still used in the fields, and she learned that, in dedication to her ascendant's friend. 92nd Hunger Games The Reaping The 92nd Hunger Games had an unusual twist this year. The Peacemakers had decided, to punish the subtle, yet deadly rises of rebellion, that they would partner up two districts. This, would affect Amaya deeply. As the females were called out, Amaya was called to represent District 11, and her friend Oliver was too. As she saw Jorge volenteer for District 1, she was slightly glad - payback for humiliating her the day before. However, to her disappointment, District 11 was partnered with District 1. She wasn't too happy about that and as Jorge and the female District 1 tribute walked over to her and Oliver, she avoided eye contact. Amaya wore a black dress with a white ribbon around her waist, with a matching hat - black with a white ribbon and rose. Her tribute token, was a golden mockingjay necklace with a silver chain. The Parade Their designer, Stark, wanted to represent how opposite District 1 and 11 were. He made the District 1 Tributes wear white and gold outfits, while Oliver and Amaya wore black and silver. Amaya's outfit resembled the Greek Goddess Persephone. Training TBA Interview TBA Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 11 Category:Tributes